drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bolla
Die Bolla '(auch ''Bullar) ist ein albanischer Drache mit einem langen, schlangenartigen Körper, vier Beinen und kleinen Flügeln. Die Bolla schläft das ganze Jahr und erwacht nur am Georgstag, um mit ihren silbernen Facettenaugen nach Beute Ausschau zu halten. Sobald sie einen Menschen erblickt, verschlingt sie diesen und schläft danach weiterManfred Lurker (2015), '''A Dictionary of Gods and Goddesses, Devils and Demons, Routledge, ISBN 9781136106200. Dies leitet sich davon ab, dass der Heilige Georg angeblich, nachdem er seinen Drachen besiegt hat, ihn verfluchte, dass er blind werde und nur am Georgstag sehen könneRobert Elsie (2001), [https://books.google.com/books?id=aAtQZ0vjf5gC&printsec=frontcover A Dictionary of Albanian Religion, Mythology, and Folk Culture], NYU Press, ISBN 9780814722145. Entwicklung Wird eine Bolla zwölf Jahre alt, ohne von einem Menschen (laut der Mythologie der Kastrati von einem ZaunkönigRobert Elsie (2001), [https://books.google.com/books?id=aAtQZ0vjf5gC&printsec=frontcover A Dictionary of Albanian Religion, Mythology, and Folk Culture], NYU Press, ISBN 9780814722145) gesehen zu werden, wird sie zur Kuçedra'''Albert Doja (2005), '''Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos (Toskisch, auch Kulshedra in GegischDale Drinnon (2013-08-01), Frontiers of Zoology: Wyvern/ Western Dragon-Bird Information), was so viel wie Hydra bedeutet. Sie erhält dann neun Zungen, Hörner, eine Wirbelsäule und größere FlügelAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos und lernt, Feuer zu speien. Opfert man ihr keine Menschen, verursacht sie eine DürreManfred Lurker (2015), A Dictionary of Gods and Goddesses, Devils and Demons, Routledge, ISBN 9781136106200. Ihre Milch und ihr Urin sind giftigAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos, weshalb sie Schlangen damit säugt, um sie mit Gift zu versorgenAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos. Der Name leitet sich vom lateinischen chersydrusus ab, das eine amphibische Schlange bezeichnetManfred Lurker (2015), A Dictionary of Gods and Goddesses, Devils and Demons, Routledge, ISBN 9781136106200. Manchmal erscheint die Kuçedra auch als riesige, behaarte Frau mit HängebrüstenM. Edith Durham(1910-01-01), High Albania and its Customs in 1908., The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and Ireland, 40: 453–472. (456), doi:10.2307/2843266. Laut einem Mythos aus Prishtina nennt man die Kreatur nach 12 Jahren Bullar, und nach weiteren 50 Jahren wird die Bullar zu einer Ershaj, einer Schlange, die sich um Menschen schlingt und ihnen das Herz herausreisst, um es zu verschlingen. Erst nach weiteren 100 Jahren wird sie zur KulshedraAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos. Eine andere Variante aus Tirana beschreibt, dass die Kreatur nach 6 Monaten als Schlange, und nach einem Jahr als Kulshedra bezeichnet wirdAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos. Dragùa Das männliche Gegenstück zur Bolla/Kulshedra ist der Dragùa (auch Drangue oder Drangoni''M. Edith Durham(1910-01-01), '''High Albania and its Customs in 1908.', The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and Ireland, 40: 453–472. (456), doi:10.2307/2843266) der oft als Drache oder Hydra erscheint, aber in Süd-Albanien als geflügeltes Pferd dargestellt wirdRobert Elsie (2001), [https://books.google.com/books?id=aAtQZ0vjf5gC&printsec=frontcover A Dictionary of Albanian Religion, Mythology, and Folk Culture], NYU Press, ISBN 9780814722145. Laut den meisten Mythen jagen die Dragùa die Kulshedra und töten sieAlbert Doja (2005), Mythology and Destiny, Anthropos. Dragùas werden ihr ganzes Leben darauf vorbereitet, Kulshedras zu töten und deren Gift zu vermeiden. Sobald sie eine Kulshedra sehen, greifen sie diese ohne Rücksicht an. Wird ein Mensch von einer Kulshedra angegriffen, eilt ihm ein Dragùa zu Hilfe. Die Folge dieser Kämpfe sind Gewitter und RegenstürmeM. Edith Durham(1910-01-01), High Albania and its Customs in 1908., The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and Ireland, 40: 453–472. (456), doi:10.2307/2843266Dale Drinnon (2013-08-01), Frontiers of Zoology: Wyvern/ Western Dragon-Bird InformationRobert Elsie (2001), [https://books.google.com/books?id=aAtQZ0vjf5gC&printsec=frontcover A Dictionary of Albanian Religion, Mythology, and Folk Culture], NYU Press, ISBN 9780814722145. Angeblich wird ein Baby, dessen Vorfahren für drei Generationen keinen Ehebruch begingen, zu einem Dragùa. Nach manchen Mythen kann jedes männliche Tier außer einem Ziegenbock ein Dragùa werden. Junge Dragùa verbergen sich in ihrer Wiege, um dem Gift der Kulshedra zu entgehenRobert Elsie (2001), [https://books.google.com/books?id=aAtQZ0vjf5gC&printsec=frontcover A Dictionary of Albanian Religion, Mythology, and Folk Culture], NYU Press, ISBN 9780814722145. Neben den Dragùa und dem bereits erwähnten St. Georg soll auch der biblische Elija eine Kulshedra getötet habenRobert Elsie (2001), [https://books.google.com/books?id=aAtQZ0vjf5gC&printsec=frontcover A Dictionary of Albanian Religion, Mythology, and Folk Culture], NYU Press, ISBN 9780814722145. In der Populärkultur *Der Dragua kommt in Final Fantasy als typischer Westlicher Drache vor. *In Bayonetta gibt es eine Peitsche namens Kulshedra, die einen Schlangen-Dämon beschwört, wenn Bayonetta sie verwendet. Jeannes Gegenstück heißt Vritra. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Slawische Mythologie